Spacing Out
by xTamashii
Summary: “So you forgot.” She mused aloud. Talk about a onetrack mind. God knows what he was thinking of or staring at while she explained. [Ion x Esther]
1. Spacing Out

Well, this is my first lame attempt at an IonxEsther fic. It won't be that long, or that great, but I'm trying, so please bear with me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Spacing Out_  
**_By Tamashii-x-no-x-Renkinjutsushi_**

_This is it, _he thought with mild exasperation as he stared at Esther vacantly, with his mouth hanging slightly open. Not that he noticed. _Has the world ended? _He blinked a few times, wondering if he was still asleep and dreaming or if he was simply delusional.

"C-could you repeat that Esther?" He asked, in a strangely squeaky voice.

"Certainly Your Excellency," She said politely. "As I was saying, I think that you should consider my earlier suggestion. You know, what I mentioned when we first began talking? Well, it was only a few minutes ago, so should remember." She said with a small smile.

Ion felt his eyebrow twitching. Seriously. It was twitching like a caterpillar dancing some random exotic dance. Then his face turned red. Brick red. Bright, bright, crimson. So, while his eyebrow twitched, his face turned red, and he gaped wordlessly like a fish out of water, Esther continued to speak.

"So you forgot." She mused aloud. Talk about a one-track mind. God knows what he was thinking of or staring at while she explained. Okay, well maybe she did know he was staring at her the WHOLE time. At. Her. What he had found so interesting about her, she never knew.

"I-I…ah…uh…I-" Was all he managed to choke out.

"Very well," she said smiling kindly. "What I suggested not but a few minutes ago was—"

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO. _His eyes widened, he closed his mouth, his eyebrow stopped twitching, and his face was as pale as it had been before he had turned redder than Esther's hair. _This could be very bad Ion, very bad…_

Esther continued. "—was if you think that it would be alright if I stayed with you in the Empire. It wouldn't be for long, just for a week or so. I would be staying in my own quarters, but, alas, Father Nightroad somehow blew up my room…and don't ask me how. I didn't even want to know myself." With a shrug and a sigh, she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds then opened them and looked at him expectantly. "If it's alright with you, Your Excellency." She added quickly.

Ion's jaw had dropped again. All of this time, he had been thinking it was something bad…but it really wasn't nearly as horrifying as he had actually thought. After what seemed like an age, he finally closed his mouth and nodded his consent.

"That will be fine. I'm sure Grandmother wouldn't mind. So, don't worry about it Esther." He said, grinning as he looked back at her. "Arrangements can be made for this change in plans."

Esther's eyes widened; she appeared to be in shock. "Do you really mean that Your Excellency?" She asked, staring at nothing but him. "Do you honestly, truthfully mean it?"

"Well, of course I do Esther. What reason would I have to lie?" He looked away uncomfortable; the way she was staring at him made him want to blush again.

"Thank you so much!" She practically screamed, and leapt at him, (A/N: GLOMP'd. Lol.) nearly knocking him off of the stool he was sitting in, and hugged him _very _tightly. He awkwardly hugged her back, glad that she couldn't see his face. It's color made Esther's hair look dull.

All in all, Ion knew that he wouldn't space out again. Or, maybe he would. Having a one-track mind was something he could deal with…if it meant getting nearly tacked to the ground by the Terran you happen to love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, that's all! PLEASE review, I might just DIE if you don't!

Ion: Die, did you say? –wicked smirk- May I assist you? –does a bad job of hiding a knife behind his back-

Tamashii: -glare- Hey, I made Esther freaking GLOMP you, and THIS is the thanks I get?

Ion: -chucks knife away very quickly- I swear, I didn't mean anything by it.

Tamashii: -still glaring- Right, well anyways…

Esther: …Be sure to read…

Ion: And review!

Abel: And don't go blowing up people's rooms or tackling people off of their stools! This could be very dangerooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssss!!!

Tamashii: #- - -drags Abel away by his hair-


	2. Whatever

Well, since I have been asked to contune this story…I will. But this will probably be the last chapter. I wasn't intending to make this into a long story.

This chapter's rating is higher, Ion swears a bit. Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Part Two 

_Whatever_

Once again they are on a ship. Yes, flying, flying away… to who knows where, really. Except maybe Ion does. Esther honestly hoped he knew what he was doing. For when it was decided Ion had to fly an entire sirship to the Empire without blowing it up, well…Esther became a little…

Worried.

Sure, sure, she trusted him and all that jazz, but still. Who knew if he was really even capable of flying this thing. She tried asking once.

'Oh, Your Excellency, can you really fly I ship? I never knew…' 'Of course I can Esther, now stop asking stupid questions…so where's west?' 

She sighed and stared out the window, beginning to wonder if she should regret this decision.

Meanwhile…

"Damn, damn, damn!" Gritting his teeth angrily, he vainly attempted to steer the ship in a straight path. It really wasn't working.

He only hoped that Esther wasn't barfing her guts out back there due to airsickness.

Now his main thought was…

_WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING???!? HOW COULD I HAVE THOUGHT I COULD FLY ONE OF THESE DAMN SHIPS! THEY'RE SO DAMN BIG! DAMNIT!!!!_

Again, he attempted to steer the ship, resulting in the ship to lean very far to the right. Because of this, things went sliding across the ship: Chairs, tables, boxes, lamps, furniture, Esther, more lamps—wait. Esther?

"Oh crap." He abandoned the controls to go and save her from hitting the wall.

"Esther! Hang on!" At that moment, the ship gave a huge lurch, causing the two living occupants to slide into a pile on top of each other.

"Oh no!" Ion yelled, jumping up off of Esther's head, "I forgot about the controls!"

So he ran as fast as he could back to the control room, while Esther sat up, rubbing her had and blinking, befuddled by this weird turn of events. "Was Ion's…" she trailed off, attemped to stand up, but fell back over on her bum.

"Was Ion's bum just on my noggin a few seconds ago? Huh."

Ion yanked the controls this way and that, but to no avail, for the sip tilted this way and that, and just when Ion thought life couldn't get any peachier, he accidentally ripped the steering wheel off of the panel. He had one word to say.

"Shit."

Thus, the airship began to lurch back and forth in quick succession, then it began to spin—slowly, but it spun all the same.

All you could hear from the airship was two different voices yelling in unison,

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A young girl with short black hair and aqua eyes doubled up with laughter, along with a white-haired priest with the same colored eyes.

"Nightroad," Ion said in a dangerous voice, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

And so he did.

But still, the situation was pretty darn funny.

Ion and Esther were both sitting next to one another, not too cheerful about the fact they had crash-landed. It sucked.

Eventually, Abel and Seth had left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Say…Ion…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"First of all, please do not try to fly an airship again." 

"No kidding. I figured that much out."

"Secondly, don't complain about my driving when you yourself can't, and you can't even fly an airship."

"Fine. Whatever." He huffed. "And?"

"And," she said, "close your eyes and don't move. At all."

"Whatever." He complied.

Wondering what she was going to do, he was about to say something, but that's before she kissed him, quickly on the lips. His eyes flew open as he blinked stupidly at her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I-ah…uh…t..y.." Was all he managed to say.

"Your welcome." She said, winking at him.

"Whatever." He said weakly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wow. That was waaay longer than what I had planned. Well, that's that, hope you people liked.

Ion: -reads last few lines-

…….

O.O

Tamashii: XD Your face is soo priceless.

Esther: -giggles-

Ion: OMFG. DEAR GOD.

Esther: Ion…

Ion: Y-yes?

Esther: Remember to read…

Ion: …and review!! (still amazed)

Abel: What I only had a short part—

Tamashii: -whips out cleaver-

Abel: Nevermind.


End file.
